Alone
by Bordem94
Summary: Every one Bella ever cared about left her broken and Alone except her cousin Jasper. When she moves in with him her life gets a little worse then turns completly around. Please R
1. I'll end up all alone

**Authors Note: This is a Bella and Edward Story It's my first FanFic and I Hope you like it. They **_**are all human**_**.**

BPOV

I can't figure out exactly what was wrong with me. I mean everyone has left me except my cousin Jasper and my dad Charlie. The three that hurt the most though were my best friend Jacob, my ex-boyfriend James and my mom Renee.

Jacob's family had to move to a different country for his dads Job. James was two years older than me so last year when he turned eighteen he decided he wanted to move but my mom said I couldn't go with him so…we broke up. Now my mom has decided she wants to travel cross country so I'm moving in with Charlie

~~~2 Months later~~~

"Dad?" I called out looking all around the house for him.

"Out here." I heard him answer from the front porch as I began to walk towards the porch I heard him talking to another man who sounded a bit like Jasper but I hadn't seen him in about three years, "Can you please take her?" my dad questioned.

"Why so you can get drunk more often or is it so you can get high again after two months, or is it your afraid you'll hurt her, What is it Charlie?" Jasper practically yelled at my dad. I never knew he got drunk and high on a regular bases I mean he's a cop.

"None of that Jasper! I just…need to get out of here… I mean, I love Bella… and I am grateful to have her back but… she deserves better… I'm leaving." He whispered the last part just as I stepped out the door tears flowing down my eyes, Jasper ran up and gave me a hug. I automatically flinched away but not purposely it's just… I guess you could say I am the perfect example of betrayal because everyone I've ever trusted now except Jasper has broke me

"Shh…Bella it'll be okay trust me. Please." He almost begged.

"I do trust you… but no one else." I said looking down at my feet.

"Bella go pack I'll be waiting down here." With that I nodded and ran upstairs, I only packed my black clothes which consisted of ten pairs of shorts and pants, plenty of underwear, socks and bras, seven shirts, two belts, a hoodie and two pairs of shoes. All my clothes were from Rue 21. Just incase I also packed two blue shirts and a pair of light wash jeans. I packed it all into one suit case then got my black and blue Mudd over-the-shoulder-bag I put my laptop, money, cell-phone and I-pod into the bag grabbed my suit case a pillow, two blankets and my bag of toiletries than headed downstairs I was still wearing my pajamas and my hair was up in messy ponytail.

"Here Bella let us help you with those." Jasper said calmly.

"I don't want Charlie's help." I said coldly.

"No no not Charlie I brought my two best friends with me incase anything went wrong."

"Oh… well its okay I can get it myself… I don't need any help." I told him looking up from my bags.

"Bella, please just let us help."

"No I got it." I said walking down the stairs. I walked a few more fee once I reached the bottom of the stairs then I fell along with all my bags.

Then I heard a voice I'd never heard before and two arms around me, "You need to be more careful." He said with a laugh still not letting me go when I got up, "Jasper, Emmett get the bags, I'll make sure she doesn't fall anymore." He told them. Then pointed towards the door letting me go and said, "Walk." But before I could even move he grabbed my hand and waited for me to move that's when I saw what he looked like, he had bronze hair with emerald green eyes he was about six feet tall and muscular. "Well." He said stifling a laugh motioning forward. So I began to walk, "Oh by the way my names Edward." He told me walking ahead of me and slightly dragging me.

"Nice to meet you Edward." I said walking down the stairs and towards the car.

"Nice to meet you to, Bella." He said hopping into the backseat before I could and looking at me. I waited till Jasper came out and put everything in the trunk and I grabbed my bag and a pillow then sat in the back seat. The car ride would take about seven hours or more. Most likely more.

EPOV

I was sitting in the back next to Bella when I got a text from Emmett we hadn't even been in the car for five minutes yet

_What the hell dude_

**What?**

_You know she's like 17_

**Okay, what's that supposed to mean.**

_You're a fuckin pedophile_

**I don't like Bella… I just wanna be her fran.**

_NO man you like her I kno that look, don't even try anything she's to broken._

**She's not broken she just need someone she can trust**

_Well she defiantly can't trust a player like you_

**Im not a player**

_Yes u r_

**No im not**

_R_

**Not**

_You sooo r dude your already gonna start flirting with her and your dating Tanya_

**We broke up like a week or two ago I'm happily single**

_Whatever just don't try anything_

**Kk**

That conversation had taken about three minutes away from my life, "What's wrong?" Bella asked looking at me I quickly covered my expression and smiled.

"Nothing."

"Your lying." she said putting her sock feet in the seat and turning towards me.

"No I'm not." I replied coping her motions.

"Yes you are." She told me looking at the laptop that was sitting on her knees.

"Watcha looking at?" I asked trying to change the subject

She gave me a glare than replied, "Pictures, videos and don't change the subject."

"Okay well it was just something Emmett texted me okay." I told her honestly.

"What's your cell phone number?" She asked pulling her cell phone out of her pocket."

"Umm…. 1-867-203-4857."

"Cool."

_What did he say?_

**He said I was a pedophile bcuz ur 17 and he thinks I like you then he called me a player.**

_Oh _

**What**

_Nothing_

**Liar**

_No seriously it's nothing_

**Bella**

_Don't Bella me its nothing I swear_

**Okay**

She then moved so she was laying across the long back seat and she put her laptop right in-front of me. "See this person?" she asked pointing to a tall brown man who I recognized as Jacob Black.

"Jacob?" I questioned then the car screeched to a stop on the side of the road.

"Bella you will not be hanging out with Jacob Black, he's trouble, he dose drugs and gets arrested all the time." Jasper told Bella coldly.

"Bu-but thr-three years ago he was m-m-my best friend and he had to move." She said through tears.

I automatically reacted pulling Bella into my arms, "Shh…Bella everything will be ok."

"No it won't because eventually Jasper is going to leave me and I'll be all alone." She said crying into my shirt.

"I'll always be here Bella." I told her right before she fell asleep crying.


	2. You can Have my Room

BPOV

"Bella wake up were stopping to get something to eat." Edward's voice whispered in my ear. He was cute but I wouldn't let myself get attached so I slid out of his arms and towards the other door. It was a Subway. I quickly put my hair back up and checked the time we still had about five hours left. I walked in and waited behind Edward. Suddenly I felt two arms wrap around me forgetting he was in front of me I said, "Edward let me go."

"I would but I'm not holding onto you Bella." He replied slowly turning around, "James must you flirt with every breathing thing let Bella go, and why are you all the way out here."

"Traveling." Stated a voice I'd heard before.

"Well James, she's underage." He said pointing at me I felt the arms unwrap and I stepped towards Edward, "Or trust me I would have already asked her out." He said plainly.

"Jasper?" I whined.

"What?"

"Edwards being weird."

"Hit him over the head."

"That'd be mean." I whined some more and Edward chuckled. I decided to finally look at this James guy, "Oh my god James." I yelled almost making him fall over when I gave him a hug.

"Umm… Hi." He said sounding a bit confused.

"It's me Bella Swan from Phoenix, Arizona."

"Oh my god Bella." He yelled giving me another hug just then I felt two arms pull me away of course it was Jasper.

"Bella, I'm really sorry but you will not be hanging out with James Carter." He said bluntly pushing me towards Edward.

EPOV

I reacted to protect her wrapping my arms around her, but she only hurt me she said, "But I love him." When those words left her mouth my heart shattered how could she be in love with James Carter I mean I barley knew her but… he beats his girl friends and she loves him she's mad.

"You're mad!" Emmett shouted at her, "Do you enjoy being abused?"

"No." she said cowering into my side. Maybe James never hit her maybe all the abuse started after her.

"I've never hit Bella." James defended himself.

"And you won't get a chance to." I said tightening my grip on her.

"I would never hurt Bella, I love her to much." He said with sincerity looking straight at her.

"Well I'm now her official guardian and I say she's not allowed near you." Jasper told James while Emmett was ordering food.

"Come on Bella your turn to order." I said leading her towards Emmett.

We all ordered and went and sat at a table in the corner before Emmett and Jasper got there Bella bombarded me with questions.

"Why did Emmett ask if I like being beat?"

"James beats all his girlfriends."

"Do you think I'd be stupid enough to go back to him if he had beaten me?"

"I don't know." I replied simply shrugging my shoulders.

"Why is Jasper so protective of me?"

"He says you're his favorite relative and you're like his little sister."

"Why are you so protective over me?"

"Umm…" I don't know how to answer that, "I don't know."

"Whatever." She said taking a bite of her sandwich.

We sat in silence as Jasper and Emmett walked towards us, "Bella I am truly sorry but certain people you can not hang out with and if I have to I'll send you to live with Edward when he goes back to school this fall. I stopped eating and looked up at him, "What?"

"Well I trust everyone that you hang out with there and you so if she tries to see Jacob or James or starts hanging out with a bad group of people she's going with you." He explained.

"Why?" we both asked at the same time.

"Simply because I do not want my little cousin hanging out with a bad group of people."

"Okay." Bella said slowly.

BPOV

I did not want to live with Edward he's twenty, I don't want to live with him. I mean he's nice and all but I'd rather live with family. We quickly finished eating and got into the car.

**Wat's wrong? **

_Nothing gosh Edward_

**Bella?**

_Wat Edward?_

**k on a scale of 1 to 10, 10 bein hot and 1 being ugly as hell what would you rate me?**

_Umm…7_

**Okay you're an 8**

_No I'm a two_

**Nope 8 or above**

_Loser_

**So r u going to try to hangout wit James?**

_Yep I gave him my cell phone number while you all were in the bathroom I'm going to dinner with him tonight or tomorrow night_

**Bella y wat if he hits u**

_He won't_

**If he does I'm gonna kill em**

_But he won't_

**Wat if I jus happen to tell Jazz**

_You wouldn't_

**Maybe I would (;**

_Jerk_

**That's not nice**

_So_

**Wat Eva**

"So Edward," I said casually, "What school do you go to?"

"Dartmouth."

"Cool, what's your major?"

"Music."

"Do you play any instruments?"

"Piano and Guitar."

"And he can sing." Emmett interrupted.

"That's awesome Edward." I said truly amazed, "You're going to find a girl in no time, your nice, and good looking _and_ talented." He just rolled his eyes and laid his head against the window.

"I think Eddie likes Belly." Emmett said.

"Shut up Emmy." Edward and I said at the same time making him shut up and Jasper laugh.

"You to Jazzy." I added

We rode in silence the rest of the way to the apartment and Edward led me down a hall while jasper and Em were right behind him. That's Jazz's room and that's Em's room this is my room but you can have it I'll sleep on the couch, "No I can't do that." I said walking into the living room and sitting down, "I'll sleep here."

"Nonsense Bella." He said picking me up and caring me back to the room just as we were about to pass Jazz's room I started saying, "Edward put me down I'll stay on the couch." And I began hitting his arm.

Right after we passed the room a short pixie girl came out and said, "Edward put the poor girl down." He shook his head no and continued walking till we got to his room and he dropped me on the bed than ran out and held the door shut.

EPOV

This was starting to get fun until Alice came down the hall and yelled at me, "Edward let the girl out of your room if she wants to stay on the couch let her!" I could tell her and Rose stayed up all night partying.

"No Alice I'm letting her have my room and I am taking the couch."

"Oh I thought you were forcing her to stay in the same room as you." She told me simply and I just rolled my eyes eventually the door stopped rattling and I heard it lock so I let go of the door and walked away.


	3. Your my best friend

BPOV

I got tired of fighting with Edward so I locked the door and went to go lye down on his bed.

**Hey Bella **

_Hey James_

**Watcha doin**

_Layin down_

**You at Jaspers apt**

_Yep_

**What room**

_Edwards I locked him out_

**Mind if I come over I can get in through the window**

_Sure see you in a bit_

**K**

About thirty minutes later there was a knock on the window I went to open it and sure enough it was James. He climbed in the window and picked me up he dropped me on the bed like Edward had but instead of walking away he crawled on top of me. His mouth went straight to mine and he slowly sucked on my bottom lip I could taste and smell the alcohol but I didn't really care at the moment I had missed him so much.

His hand started slowly started traveling up my shirt which I didn't mind he had done that before. I did mind what he did next though he reached for my Zipper, I tried to push him away but he only push me back down holding my wrists above my head I let out a scream he slapped his hand over my mouth, "Jacob come watch the door and tell the others to be prepared in the alley way." He yelled out the window. Then he looked at me and whispered, "Your all mine." He moved his hand from my mouth and I was about to scream again when he shoved his tongue into my mouth and pulled down my pants. I kept trying to scream but his mouth was covering mine. He then Pulled down his own pants and pulled out a gun. He moved his mouth away from mine and said, "Scream or do anything bad and you die." I nodded as he ripped off my shirt. I looked at Jacob and his eyes were glazed over he was defiantly high and even if he wasn't he'd probably be too afraid of the gun to help me. He removed the last of our clothes and raped me. When he was done he got dressed then he and Jacob hopped out the window. I waited till he was gone then quickly got dressed in black jeans, a black t-shirt and hoodie then put on my black, white and gray checker bored shoes and ran into the living room to find Edward asleep on the couch.

"Edward please wake up." I said gently shaking him.

He automatically sat up, "What is it Bella?" He asked his voice full of concern.

"Can we go get a lock for your window?"

"Of course Bella what's wrong?"

"James…he…he…never mind."

"Did he rape you?" Edward whispered, I nodded, "That son of a bitch." He said a little bit too loudly.

EPOV

"I am going to kill him." I yell-whispered

"I don't want you near him Edward, he has a gun and a gang." She said as calmly as she could.

"Good thing the windows are bullet proof." I responded quickly, "Come on lets go get you a lock." I said pulling on her arm. She got up and clung to my arm with both her hands I walked straight to the garage. Instead of driving towards the store I drove straight to the police station Bella protested but I dragged her into the station. "Officer McCarty, my friend just got raped by James Carter he was with some other men and he has a shot gun." I told the officer behind the counter.

"Is this true ma'am?" he asked looking at Bella as she nodded. "Do you know any of the other men's names?"

"Jacob Black." She practically whispered.

"We get a lot of trouble from them, any others?"

"Yea but I don't know who they stayed in the alley way."

"Ok we'll get right on it be safe."

We both nodded and headed for Wal-mart I got a couple of locks, some Doritos, Mountain Dew and a movie because she probably would not be able to sleep.

"What's all that for?" she said pointing to the movie and food.

"Well I don't know about you Bella but I'm defiantly not going to be able to sleep tonight so I'm watchin a movie eatin chips and drinkin pop." I replied truthfully.

"Then I guess I'll join you." She said with a small smile.

We bought the stuff and returned to the apartment I put the locks on the window and turned on the light in the living room I sat all the stuff on the table and put in the movie, "Okay Bella do you want to sit in the chair or on the couch?" I asked politely.

"Couch." She replied quickly.

"Okay do you want me to sit with you or in the chair?" she then patted the spot beside her so we sat down and watched movie after movie not able to fall asleep.

JPOV

I could hear the T.V. on so I decided to check the time, "Seven-thirty?" I mumbled getting up to turn it off but what I found surprised me Bella and Edward were wide awake on the couch almost finished with a five hour movie. "Please tell me you guys just got up and fast forwarded it to this part?"

"Nope." Bella and Edward answered at the same time.

"Well then what the hell is going on."

"We couldn't sleep." Bella calmly responded not looking away from the T.V.

"You all are crazy turn the T.V. down I'm going back to sleep."

"Ok." I heard Edward say as the volume lowered.

BPOV

"You know what Edward." I said as soon as Jasper was back in his room."

"What Bella?"

"I'm not going to get sad if anyone else leaves me and I will not get attached to you all."

"Bella we won't leave, because one Alice wants to be your best friend, Two Jasper says you're his favorite relative and three you're my best friend."

"What? Already?"

"Yea."

"You don't even know me."

"I didn't say I did but your still my best friend."


	4. Athours Note

**Sorry for what happened in the last chapter it was just important for the story because Bella used to trust Jacob and James more than anyone and I just needed to make her new trust issues clear she currently only trusts Jasper and she's trying to trust Edward but she doesn't know if she can.**


	5. We're the weird single ones

BPOV

He thinks he knows me he does not know me ugh, why does Edward have to be difficult its almost eight in the morning and I have had absolutely no sleep. I'm going to end up punching him in the face.

"Bella?" Edward said while he was lounging on the other side of the couch.

"What?"

"Why did you let James come over?"

"I thought he was the same person he was a year ago but he isn't."

"Oh." Was all he could say.

"Yep, What did Em mean about you being a player?"

"Oh um… he thought I was still dating this Tanya chick who I broke up with like a week ago and he also thought I was going to flirt with you."

Now it was my turn to be speechless ,"Oh." I thought he liked me oh well.

"Yea so do you want to go out to get breakfast or stay here?" he asked slowly stretching to get up.

"We can go out." I didn't feel like eating house food.

"Sounds good to me, Denny's or I-Hop?"

" Definitely I-Hop." I replied running to the bathroom so I could brush my hair and teeth. He came in and did the same except he ran his fingers through his hair then put gel in it.

"So you gel your hair?"

"Obviously otherwise it'd be in my eyes." He said slipping on his coat and handing me mine.

"I think it'd look cute if you didn't gel it." I blurted out quickly covering my mouth.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"Eww…Belly and Eddie like each other." Emmett said pointing at us.

"No we don't!" we yelled at him at the same time walking out the door.

"Gosh sometimes Emmett is so annoying, don't you think?" Edward asked and I nodded in agreement while getting into the passenger seat of his Volvo.

We arrived at I-Hop a few minutes later and went up to counter to order, the guy that was taking orders kept eying me and it was kind of scaring me, "Edward that guy is freaking me out."

"Don't worry I'll take care of it."

We finally got up to the front and the guy looked at me and said, "Hi my name is Mike what's yours."

Edward wrapped his arm around me and said, "Hey Mike this is Bella, Jasper's cousin."

He looked up at Edward and gulped then backed up a little, "Oh Edward didn't see you there, um…what can I get you?"

"Two breakfast samplers and two cups of milk." He replied with his arm still around my shoulder like I was his.

"What size milks and 2% or skim"

"Regular and 2%."

"That'll be $16.68." Edward handed him a twenty, "$3.22 is your change." Edward thanked him and got our food he let go of me when we got to a table..

"What was the whole arm thing about?"

"Umm… I don't know gosh… leave me alone… ugh… I can never get anything right."

"Chill Edward just curios."

"I know it's just ugh…never mind." He sounded really frustrated.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing Bella." He said with a small sigh.

EPOV

The truth was I liked her and I was trying to keep Mike from asking her out before I could. But I wasn't going to ask today because of what happened last night. This was going to be difficult very difficult. When we had finally finished our food we sat for a couple minutes to talk.

"So Edward were did you grow up?" She asked.

"Right here in Chicago." I honestly replied, "That reminds me my dads a doctor we need to have you checked out from last night."

Then she whined, "Edward I don't wanna go."

"You have to."

"Why?"

"To make sure your ok."

"Fine." She said giving me a glare and crossing her arms.

"I'll be back I'm going to go call my dad."

"Ok, I'll just be here." She said as I was walking away.

I let the phone ring until he answered, "Hello Edward."

"Hey Carlisle, umm…can you help me with something?"

"Sure son what is it?"

"My friend and Jaspers cousin Bella was raped by her ex-boyfriend last night, can I bring her to you?"

"Of course bring her in right away."

"Thanks we'll be there in about twenty minutes, Bye."

"See ya." With that I walked up to Bella and told her it was time to go we had been in the car for about ten minutes when she asked, "So do you have any siblings or are you an only child?"

"I have a brother and a sister, Emmett and Alice."

"Emmett's your brother?" she asked in shock.

"Yea my older brother by two years."

"Oh, who's Alice?"

"Did you see that short pixie looking girl."

"The one that came out of Jaspers room?"

"Yea, she's older than me by a year."

"Wow so your whole family lives together."

"With the exception of my parents, Yes but only during the summer."

"Then the Hale twins live with us."

"But I didn't see Rosalie there." She said once again in shock."

"She was probably in Em's room."

"Wait what?"

"Alice and Jasper are together and so are Emmett and Rosalie while me and you are the weird single people caught in the middle." I replied quickly not knowing how else to put it.

"Well that sucks, I don't like being the weird single people." She said pouting.

"Well that's what we are till we find someone and you're more likely to find someone than I am. If you want I can take you back to I-Hop and you can date Mike." I said looking at her and pointing back in the direction we just came from.

"No I'd rather date someone I know."

"Okay lets say you were on a deserted Island and you could bring two guys with you who would they be."

"Hmm…You and…I don't know umm…"

"Wait why me?"

"Because then I wouldn't be the only weird single person on the island."

"Well we're here." I said pulling up the driveway of my childhood home.


	6. Insomnia

BPOV

We began to go up a long driveway with trees surrounding it we had finally made it up to the top when I saw the size of the house and gasped.

"What?" Edward asked his voice full of concern.

"Your house is huge." I replied as he parked the car he just laughed. I was still frozen in shock we he got out of the car and walked over to open my door, this place was no house it was a mansion.

"Um…Bella are you gonna make me carry you in?" he joked. I shook my head no and got out of the car only to trip and have him catch me. "Yea, I'm going to have to hold onto you." He mumbled.

"Loser." I mumbled but he still heard it.

"Well that's a nice way to talk to the person who stayed up with you all night."

"You didn't have to stay up you chose to."

"So, you know you wanted someone to stay up with." He said taking my hand and dragging me towards the house.

"I just wanted to be in the same room as someone they could've been asleep or awake."

"Yea what ever." He said dragging me into the house. It was more beautiful on the inside. He still didn't let go of my hand as he dragged me up the steps and to a dark brown door.

"Carlisle?" he said knocking on the door. It opened not even a minute later to a man a little bit shorter than Edward with blonde hair.

"Hello my name is Carlisle." He said reaching out for a hand shake. I shook his hand but winced.

"Hi Carlisle I'm Bella, Jasper's cousin."

EPOV

She winced I can't believe I didn't notice it before she winces at everyone's touch. I decided to test that.

"Bella do you want to go on a tour of the house before the three of us leave for the hospital?" I asked and she nodded. So I grabbed her hand and watched her wince a frown took over my face.

"What?" she asked studying my face as I started dragging her toward the other rooms. I shook my head and continued to walk to we came to a room. I almost forgot to tell her about my little brother Seth I can't believe I forgot him he was about fourteen, "I forgot to tell you about my little brother, Seth." I said knocking on the door.

The door slowly opened and his head looked out, he grinned and threw the door open giving me a hug, "Edward I missed you is Em and Alice her oh what about Jasper? I got better at guitar hero I wanna play you all. Oh who's that?" he said pointing at Bella and he reached his hand out, "Hi, I'm Seth."

"Bella." She said shaking his hand and once again wincing

"Is she your girlfriend Eddie?" He questioned making her blush.

"No." I answered then mouthed to him, 'I wish.'

He laughed and said, "Eddie can't get a girl." He then walked back into his room and started playing his guitar.

"Funny little brother, Where's your room?"

"My room is the only room on the top floor."

"Can I see it?"

"It's empty except for a bed I took everything when I moved out.

"Oh, Okay, well are you ready to go."

"Sure."

BPOV

We had gone to the doctor a week ago and I was getting a bad case of insomnia and so was Edward. We started only sleeping five hours or less a day nothing is wrong with me, I just have nightmares and for some reason Edward finds the need to stay up with me. Right now we were on our midnight jog around town.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yea?"

Um…will you… go to dinner with me… tomorrow night?"

Did he just ask me out to dinner, "Um…yea I'd love to."

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Yea really, just don't tell Alice she already made me go shopping with her this morning."

"Yea looks like you two are gonna be good friends."

"Why couldn't rose go with her again?"

"She and Emmett went to a party last night."

"Oh… we should go to a party."

"No." he stated icily

"Why?" I asked kind of scared by his tone, "I don't mean a huge party I hate huge parties just a small party."

"Nope."

"Fine, I just go with out you."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

"I know you to well and you won't."

"Whatever." I said jogging around the last corner and heading into the apartment.


	7. Because you'll leave

**Ok I hope you all like this Chapter.**

EPOV  
She agreed to the date wow…I didn't expect that. It was probably just to be nice. Whatever I'd take it.

~~~The next night~~~

Bella and I were about to leave the house. She was dressed in jeans and a plain gray long sleeve shirt with a mall pink logo of a horse on one side. I had on black Jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Sure where are we going?"

"I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Fun, um…how about Pazzos?"

"Pazzos?"

"It's a really good pizza place."

"Fine."

When we got to Pazzos we ordered two mountain dews plus a ham and bacon pizza.

"So how do you like it here so far?" I asked her.

"What Pazzos or Chicago?"

"Chicago."

"It's better than where I was."

"But do you like it here I mean the people and all?"

"Yea, I have five great friends and the cutest one has a crush on me." She pointed out and I blushed. "Oh, my, gosh _I _made _Edward Cullen _blush." She stated victoriously and I just laughed.

"So how do you like Pazzos so far?" I asked.

"Don't change the subject."

"Fine." I mumbled taking a sip of my mountain dew.

"So, is that why your so protective over me?" she asked and I just shrugged.

We sat in silence for the rest of dinner then we drove to the video store I let Bella pick the movies so we ended up getting, 'a walk to remember' ,'rose red' and 'happy Gilmore' three completely different movies. We watched the scary one and the longest one Rose Red first during which Bella hid in my side most of the time. Then we watched Happy Gilmore to make her not so scared and then we watched a sad movie A Walk to Remember by the end she was crying. When all the movies where over it was four in the morning.

"Bella you got to get some sleep."

"I can't I'm still too scared."

"From a movie we watched five hours ago?" I questioned and she nodded.

"Well you don't have to go to sleep but I am." I said walking into my room if Bella wasn't going to use it I was

"Can I lay down next to you?"

"Sure Bella." I replied scooting over on the bed. She laid down and soon we were both asleep.

EmPOV

I groaned at the sound of the alarm clock and hit it with my fist today was our road trip so I walked straight across the hall and froze. Edwards's room door was open and Bella was in his arms. I told him not to do this I walked up and grabbed the color of his shirt and dragged him to the living room.

"What the hell Emmett?" he mumbled.

"Man I told you Bella is broken don't ever let me catch you and her in the same bed again or I will kick your ass."

"Em, we watched Rose Red last night it was her choice not mine I said I was going to sleep she said she was tired but scared and asked if she could lay down with me." He tried to explain.

"Yea what ever Edward." I said pushing him down and walking to the kitchen.

BPOV

I woke up alone just great. I don't really care I thought as I got up and walked into the kitchen, "Bella do you want to go shopping with me when we get back from the road trip?"

"Um…sure."

"Yay!" she shouted and gave me a hug.

"I feel sorry for you." Edward said walking into the kitchen.

"I know."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No."

"Why? Are you mad at me?"

"Maybe." I mumbled getting a vanilla yogurt out of the fridge.

"What did I do?"

"You left me alone."

"Blame that on Emmett not me he came in my room and dragged me out of bed."

"Okay." I said shrugging my shoulders and walking away.

"Bella." He whined and I kept walking till I got to his room I got a pair of running shorts and a tank top then walked to the bathroom and changed.

"Jasper I'm going for a jog before we leave."

"Okay Bella be back soon."

"Okay." I said putting my hair up, I walked out to find Edward in his running shorts to but he was shirtless and I was stunned.

"Bella?" he asked, "Bella are you okay?"

"Um…yea." I replied walking out the door with him following me.

"Bella are you still mad at me?"

"No."

"Then why are you ignoring me?"

"Because if I get attached to you you'll end up leaving." I replied than began to jog.

**I hope you liked it please review**


	8. Don't hurt her

**Okay I know it's been awhile sorry I have Band Camp and I'm really trying to update soon but my computer is messed up and my step-dad is scaring me so I'm working as fast as I can please be patient.**

EPOV

I began to follow her jogging form till I caught up and grabbed her wrist.

"What do you want Edward." She whined and I just looked into her eyes for a second before I kissed her at first she pushed but then she kissed me back and we stood in the middle of the road kissing as it began to rain. I finally decided to pull back and was met by a slap in the face.

"What the hell Edward? Now I'm attached." Bella yelled at me as she ran off towards the apartment. When I got there I saw her putting her bags into the car and hopping into the back of the van I quickly got my bags and sat in the only available seat which was next to her. Suddenly I got a text.

_What the hell Edward? _It was Bella.

**What the kiss…it's something I've wanted to do for a while. **I responded.

_I hate you_

**No you don't**

_Yes I do I hate you_

**If you hate me so much then y did u kiss me bac?**

She looked away from me and I grabbed her chin and turned her face towards me I looked into her eyes and slowly leaned in she closed the gap and wrapped her arms around my neck, I wrapped my arms around her waist and forgot about all the other people in the car.

All of a sudden the car slammed to a stop and we pulled apart, "Edward what the fuck man?" Jasper said grabbing me by the collar.

"Jasper put him down I kissed him!" Bella screamed at her cousin.

He glared at Bella for a few seconds then threw me back into the car, "I swear Cullen if you hurt her you're a dead man." He spat harshly before going back around to the drivers seat. After that I put my legs across the seat and leaned against the door Bella copied my movements placing her legs over my and she pulled out her cell phone.

_I'm sorry_

**It's not your fault**

_Yes it is_

"No it's not." I whispered looking her in the eyes.

She looked away and ignored me instead she said, "Hey Jazz I gotta go pee."

He nodded and stopped at a gas station, while I was inside I bought pop, candy, chips, pencils and paper. We where all back in the car jamming to music and having loads of fun but Emmett and Jasper still had that glare towards me. Bella moved over to my lap and whispered, "I'm tired."

"Well then go to sleep." I replied and she shook her head 'no'

"Why not?"

"I don't wanna." She whispered before falling asleep about an hour later we stopped so Emmett and Jasper could switch places. Now Jasper was sitting in front of me and Bella was on my lap, using me as a pillow and lightly snoring. All of a sudden I got a text from Jasper.

Why did you kiss her?

**Bcuz I like her and I have been waiting 4 like ever to kiss her.**

Since when is forever a week?

**Since I decided it was.**

Your just lucky she's turning 18 in 3 weeks.

**Yea I know I tried to wait till she was 18 but it was impossible.**

Just don't hurt her or leave her.

**I won't. **I replied shortly before I also feel asleep when I woke up we were pulling up to an I-Hop and Bella was practically straddling me instead of her back facing me so I gently shook her and whispered, "Bella wake up we're at I-Hop time to go eat dinner." She replied with a light moan while shaking her head 'no'. So I tried again and got the same response. So I did the only thing that I knew would wake her up I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her she automatically woke up and wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed me back I pulled away chuckling lightly and getting her out of the car. When we got inside we were all really hungry cause we hadn't eaten all day so we all got cheese sticks , Buffalo wings, a mountain dew, dessert and a dinner it all cost $138.94. Once we had our food we got a booth. We put boys on one side girls on the other. I was in between Emmett and Jasper who were still glaring at me which scared the fuck out of me so I tried to focus on Bella who was sitting across the table from me eating shrimp and sipping on her mountain dew.

"So Edward," Alice said, "You and Bella huh?" I replied with a small nod not taking my eyes off Bella. "I never thought you'd find someone Edward." She continued and I shrugged.

"Yea and he better not hurt her." Jasper added in.

"Because if he does his face won't exist anymore." Emmett finished. We quickly finished eating our food and got back into the car to try to find a place to sleep tonight.

**I know it was a short chapter but I got a lot on my mind I'm working as fast as I can please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Im going to continue writing this story on a different fanfic account called I love peace tea if you wanna continue reading look it up and comment… ~~Casey~~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Im going to continue writing this story on a different fanfic account called I-love-peace-tea if you wanna continue reading look it up and comment… I have no updated yet but i'm about to i've just been really busy with my son ~~Casey~~**


End file.
